hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenny
Lenny is a notable member of the Hunger Games Avatars community. Role in the community Lenny started off around April 2015, roleplaying basic characters that he could find on his computer. Eventually, he began collecting pictures of Lenny Leonard from the Simpsons and hosted his first game in May. Lenny's 'Lenpai' used to be Hikki, but these hoes ain't loyal. Lenny is notable in the HGA community for being the only avatar to almost exclusively host 24-tribute games. Other than the "Lenny Games" code, which is infamous for having few custom events, Lenny is owner of the "HGI Friday's" code, and is also the owner of a Holes-themed code. He also created the HGWF wiki, which is currently ded. Victories * Shion Games V34 (as Purple Guy) * THE HOSHI DAILY GAMES FOR APRIL 9TH 2015 PART 2 (as Party Robots) * 29th ultimate games (as Greg) * Pardo Games (as Greg) * Hyperdimension Games v36: Noire edition (as Lenny) * Murderous Games XX (as Lenny) * Honnouji Games XXXII (as Lenny) * Ban games I (as Flamin' Yawn) * The Hunger Games Superslam (as A Bucket of Raspberries) * Board Games XXXIX (as Lenny) * [https://archived.moe/b/thread/783829448/#783834604 1st unlimited]' (as Lenny)' * Strongest Game 32: Not even my code edition (as Greg) * Hatsune Mix Episode 7 (as Lenny) * 146th Express Games (as Lenny) * Board Games CLXXVI (as Leila) * Girlymatsu Games (as Lenny) * A Name to Be Determined Later Games II (as Happy Anniversary Dad) * Re:Zero (as Lenny) * Sips is Bored Game Two (as Lenny) * 210th Express Games (as Lenny) * GarRamPaulSquig Emergency Game (as Duck Guy) * Crimson Games VII (as Ghost) * I love you all (as Ghost) * The Gorey Games 20 (as Ghost) * The SMUG Games (as Duck Guy) * 80th Reboot Trials (as Ghost) * RIGGINSMANIA LV (as Lenny) * 335th Express Games (as everyone) * Grab bag games 60 (as Cirlen) * Board Games CCCXXVIII (as Lenny) * Gaem 4 (as Duck Guy) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * 374th Express Games (as Lenny) * GOOD OL FASHIONED REIGEN GAME (as Lenny) * boys that look like girls should be illegal (as Ghost) * gl hf (as Reigen Arataka) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * Shitty Reboot Games (as Hobart) * INFERNO games (as Lenny) * Memories (as Duck Guy) * Afternoon Races (as Duck Guy) * NOT Reigen Games (as Lenny) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * Hunger Games (as Lenny's Dick) * Ego games XIII (as Colossal Clione) * Cirque de Medici III (as Great Grandma Fran) * big one second (as Lenny) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * Hunger Games (as Root of Evil) * Breakfast at the Beach (as Occult Rider) * Asuka Academia LX (as Death Tabby) * Game of fate: Season 6: Episode 5 (as Shortshooter) * Adult Swim After Hours (as Blacky) * 416th Express Games (as Shadow Conductor) * Adult Swim After Hours (as Fantom of Chopera) * assigning homework over breaks should be illegal (as Gryphon General) * Ghost Game (as HG) * DANANANANANA BATMAAAN (as Commander Peepers) * Games for roleplay (as Big Blizzard) * Heeho 19 (as Automaton Aviator) * Low Quality Games (as Lenny) * Apocalypse Games (as Slimy Smiley) * The Eric Andre Stolen Code Games 98 (as Lenny) * Robot Games (as The Can Opener) * Robot Games (as Lenny) * Robot Games (as furry final boss) * Murderous Games 333 (as Greg) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * DMG: Season Two. Episode Ten. 2nite. (as Lenny) * ROME BY ROMAN (as Unknown Sponsor) * Breakfast at the Beach (as The Man in Gauze) * DMG: Season Two. Episode Sixteen. Living Nightmares (as Lenny) * Hunger Games (as Motifa) * LAST team game qualifier (as Lenny) * Armageddon 2.54 (as Lucky Luciano) * Rainbow Games (as Trash Man) * Hunger Games (as You) * tfw finals week already (as Lenny) * Ok this fucking broly AI is actually bullshit (as Count Quagula) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * Armageddon 2.73 (as Fyxes tits) * GBG 106 (as Trash Man) * Armageddon 2.87 (as Trash Man) * Prepare to Die. Act 168. (as Trash Man) * Cooold. Sooo. Cooold. (as anakin) * Suburbia's Garden Trials (as Trash Man) * I'm very sorry for all my belated mini-arcs. ;_: (as me) * tfw local arcade imported giga wing 2 (as Lenny) * Fucking hell I forgot to save the code where I deleted the D1 event (as Lenny) * Gopher Guts (as Craiglen) * tfw ran out of white and gold jelly donuts already (as marge.exe) * Streaming first Inuyasha movie after this btw (as crucible) * Hunger Games (as Trash Man) * flatsound games 70 (as Trash Man) * Sips is Bored Games XXVII (as the ultimate meme) * tfw waited like 5 million years at a drive through for one meal and a drink (as Lenny) * Jewno Jewyes (as Lenny) * Dome: Off the Record (as Trash Man) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * Oh boy it's October already which means this marks the end of the worst-months-of-the-year twins, the best month of Fall, these hats, and only TWO MORE MONTHS 'TILL THE BEST MONTH OF THE YEAR BABY (as Lenny) * I did it 10K+ CC for one banner 10 fucking K+ now what did we get outta all that 3 new units that I didn't really ask for who aren't super Vegito got both my SSB saiyans to 5 stars which is nice but they also aren't super Vegito also did I mention I DIDN'T GET SUPER VEGITO AND NOW I'M FUCKING BROKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (as Lenny) * coming through!!!!!!!!!! 8 =D~~~~~~~~~ (as Sally Stageplay) * The Unofficial Discord Games (as Lenny) * Hunger Games (as Lenny) * Last night I had the most b8 fuckin dream ever (as Feathers McGraw) * Let the bodies hit the floor (as Lenny) * Joining Craig City to kill Craig (as Trash Man) * Breakfast at the Beach (as Lenny the Pool Shark) * The Hungry Book (as Anonymoo) * snatch bag games redux (as Lenny) * a game hosted by a mushroom (as Trash Man) * In non related news that new MHA episode was kinda disappointing (as sleepy len) * Bloody Games 16 (as Conductor and Grooves) * Streets of HG game 3 (as Lenny) * 23 - And Me (as Simon the Pedo) * 24 - I swear she told me she was 18 (as Feathers McGraw) * The Eric Andre Stolen Code Games 208 (as I'M WINCARD RIIIIIICK) Survivor Series, one of Lenny's personal favourite HG moments]] Category: Avatars Category: Hosts